Hard To Get Renewed
by Paragon's Gemstone
Summary: Jeanette is playing hard to get and Simon is having trouble with it. Until... Renewed...    Special Thanks for Winddragon Eternal
1. The Breakup

Chapter 1: The Breakup

Brittany picked up the phone. "Hello, Miller Residence."

"May I speak to Jeanette please?" asked a voice on the other line.

"I'm afraid she isn't available at this moment," she said, glancing at her sister lounging on the couch.

"Please?" Simon asked tentatively.

"Fine… Hold on for a sec," said Brittany. She called to her sister.

"Jeanette, Simon's on the phone."

The bespectacled chippete put the phone to her ear."Hello?"

"Jeanette, there's something I have to tell you… I-"

Jeanette replaced the phone on its pedestal as someone knocked on the door.

"Jeanette, hurry up!" a male voice sounded from outside.

"I'm coming!" said Jeanette, as she put on her jacket and went towards the door.

She opened it, and it was the person she was expecting.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to walk with me?" Philip said with a smirk.

"Of course I'll go with you," said an ecstatic Jeanette.

**Meanwhile:**

"What did I do wrong?" Simon asked himself.

"I was being a nice guy to her, buying her gifts, walking her, agreeing to everything she says, the whole works!

"But why did she leave me?"

As he looked out his window, he saw Jeanette – and another boy whom he didn't recognize.

He broke into a song:

_I remember the days  
When you're here with me  
Those laughter and tears  
We shared for years  
Mem'ries that we had  
For so long it's me and you  
Now you're gone away  
You left me all alone_

_Go on, do what you want  
But please don't leave me  
You'll break my heart  
Hey, what should I do  
Babe, I'm missin' you  
Please don't disappear  
These are the words that you should hear  
Time and time again  
I wish that you were here_

_I don't wanna lose you girl  
I need you back to me  
I don't wanna lose you  
Baby can't you see  
Oh, I need you  
You've been a part of me_

_I wish someday you'll be back home  
'Cause I really miss you  
Darling, please come home_

_I wish someday you'll be back home  
'Cause I really miss you  
Darling, please come home_

As he finished singing, Alvin entered his room.

"Hey Si, can you help me with something?"

"What is it?" said Simon with a gloomy face.

"Can you hack into a website for me?"

"What for? You know that's illegal…." said Simon.

Alvin was literally on his knees. "Aw, come on. Please, please, please?"

"Fine, but I want something in return," Simon said, suddenly having an idea.

"What is it?"

"Can you help me get Jeanette back?" Simon asked, placing a hopeful look.

"Well, that depends…" Alvin answered alluringly.

"Come on! It's just a fair deal!" Simon begged.

Alvin crossed his arms."Fine, but help me first."

"Where do you want me to hack into?" Simon asked, sitting in front of his computer.

"Here's a list…" Alvin said, giving it to him.

"What the… This is too much!" Simon said, infuriated.

"Take it or leave it!" Alvin said.

"_This is my only shot in getting Jeanette back…" _Simon thought. "_I have to do what he says_."

When Alvin left, he got to work.

**2 hours later…**

"Simon, dinner time!" Dave's voice rang out.

"Coming!" said Simon, putting the computer on standby.

On his way down the stairs, he collided with Theodore.

"Ow! What gives?" Theodore exclaimed.

"Sorry, Theodore."

"Well, I'd try to be more careful next time," advised his younger brother.

"Gotcha," Simon said, and then he ran to the dinner table.

"Well, did you do it all?" Alvin asked Simon. He nodded.

"I did. Now when will you help me?"

"Chill out. Meet me at the park at 8 a.m. Don't be late," Alvin said.

"_Yeah, right. You're the one who's always late," _thought Simon.

They got themselves ready for bed and within minutes, the brothers slept peacefully…


	2. Training Time 1

Chapter 2: Training

**7:45 A.M Saturday:**

"Simon! Wake up!" an excited Theodore exclaimed.

"Uh... what?" came the groggy reply. "You know…," he yawned, "it's Saturday today."

"Ok, then sleep to your heart's content," said Theodore. "Just don't blame me if Alvin refuses to teach you..."

Instantly, Simon woke up and stood, but unfortunately, his legs were still sleepy, so he stumbled and met with the cold, hard floor.

"Ow…" he exclaimed.

"Simon, you're so funny," Theodore said whilst shaking his head. "Fix up your bed and then come have some breakfast."

**8:00 A.M.**

"Oh Alvin, you never cease to amaze me," said Brittany as they were making out on the park bench.

"Well I'll be… I could say the same for you, babe…" Alvin replied between lip-locks.

"EH-EHRRRM" a voice behind them sounded.

But they paid it no mind.

"EH-EH-EHERRRRRRM!" Simon exclaimed a little louder.

"Oh, hey Simon, didn't notice you there…" a surprised Brittany said.

"Well? State your reason for being late…" Alvin asked, a little stern and annoyed.

"I overslept…" Simon replied. "But what were you doing?"

"Mind your own business," snapped Alvin. "So, you ready to learn?"

"Certainly. Where should I start?" Simon asked, curiosity etched on his face.

"Well first, let's start with your personality," Alvin said.

"For your information, the first thing we noticed about you is whether you have confidence or you're faking it," Brittany added.

"Now, take this booklet and read it. Come back to me afterwards," said Alvin. "Now, where were we, Brit? Oh yeah... "

Simon looked at the booklet's cover and was confused by the title. It read:

The Paragon Project Crash Course

He opened it and began to read…

"Here is a story which you can or might relate to."

The Journey

_"There comes a time in all of our lives when change is not only desired, it is_

_necessary. In this fashion, we grow." - The Player_

The sub-zero temperature would have been almost bearable if only the unrelenting wind had not added an icy chill to the thin December air.

"This leather jacket isn't keeping me warm at all, but at least I look good," Alex Hughes thought to himself while he shivered and noticed the bouncer letting another group of flat-out gorgeous women bypass the line and enter the nightclub.

As the door opened, he could almost experience a brief but exciting world filled with the voices of people having a good time over the now very clear music, which cleared any inner decisions of running to the shelter of his '92 Honda Accord.

"It will be worth the wait, I know it," was the thought that allowed his willpower to overpower his need for warmth.

You see, Alex had a plan, and from a purely logical sense, it seemed to be a winning one.

Tonight was going to be the all-important turning point in his life that he had waited so patiently for – since his barely average looking ex-girlfriend left him for another, better suited man just shy of six months ago.

On that ego shattering afternoon when he was unfortunate enough to accidentally discover her kissing a tall stranger in the hallway of their poorly maintained apartment complex, his heart exploded. He loved her, even though he always knew that deep down he could do much better because he was a very good looking man.

He even considered himself lucky to have her because of his unimpressive track record with women in the past, and the truth was that every time he successfully got a woman, it only seemed to be out of sheer luck.

Even though his pleasing appearance enticed women to approach him on almost a daily basis, something always seemed to go wrong before he could close the deal. As Alex's mind began to wander, his past failures that have been haunting him for years started to show their ugly faces yet again.

"What am I doing?" he thought, "I shouldn't be thinking about her, or any negative thoughts for that matter, not tonight."

He soon got his wish.

The hollow, metallic sound of the entrance door slamming shut snapped Alex back into reality, which sent him straight back into a mind state that would not permit him to focus on anything, save the freezing cold. He could no longer hear anyone inside and the music coming from within was now reduced to the repetitive hum of the bass as if he were listening to it from under water.

"It must be nice to know important people," was the first thought he could muster once he realized that the line had not moved for what seemed like an eternity.

He had only taken two steps forward since his arrival, and that was only because the overweight, middle aged man and his accomplice with the annoying voice that were previously in front of him had decided to leave.

However, this was not enough to break Alex's spirit. He had been religiously visiting numerous clubs on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights for months, each time hoping that he could land a woman that was his equal both physically and mentally. Tonight was his night; he was fully prepared to handle any challenge and finally willing to put his overpowering fear of rejection behind him once and for all.

If this newfound sense of drive and determination to succeed was not enough to turn the tables in his favour, he had something else going for him as well. He looked great, and the still present smell of the leather on his brand new jacket even seemed to compliment the high end cologne that he had splashed on. Everything was perfect, but he was still outside.

All Alex wanted was a chance to land a beautiful woman, and he thought that if he had one it would change the entire course of his life for the better. Motivation was his tool, and he had that indeed.

However, Alex Hughes had one major flaw in his plan that he perceived as being bulletproof.

He was one of the millions of men who have been under the false impression that women choose men based on physical appearances alone. That myth, being the backbone of his methods, had only sealed his doom every night for the past six months, and so he feared the same would happen again tonight.

Despite the truth, Alex continued on his journey.

After forty-five minutes in the blistering cold, standing on the sidewalk in the downtown area, it began to rain. Each raindrop was so unbelievably cold that Alex's already numb body seemed to regain some sort of feeling because of it.

_Editor's Note: Just kidding, his luck wasn't that bad. Let's rewind to what really happened..._

Eventually, Alex had made his way to the front of the line. He didn't know how he felt at the moment, either it was 90% excitement and 10% relief, or was it the other way around, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was that he was finally getting in, and judging by the calibre of the women that he had observed entering the venue during his torturous wait, there would be many opportunities awaiting him inside.

The bouncer proceeded to give him the usual pat-down that the VIP guests were privileged enough to avoid being embarrassed by, and upon determining that he had nothing dangerous concealed, the giant of a man motioned for Alex to head towards the cashier. Alex then paid the remarkably stunning girl behind the register, and noticed her flash him an unnecessary, seductive smile while handing him his change.

Being full of temporary confidence, Alex saw this as his first opportunity of the night and had no intentions of letting it pass him by.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have gorgeous eyes?" he said in the most suave tone that he could manage.

"Yes, all of the time. Thanks anyways," she replied as her facial expressions quickly changed to that of complete annoyance.

She then pretended to focus her attention on the next customer in line even though the bouncer had not even checked him yet. It was an obvious attempt to avoid any further conversation with Alex.

The instant pain of being rejected began to creep in, and it was a feeling that Alex knew all too well. Under normal circumstances Alex would have perceived this as a sign of things to come and would have immediately begun to retreat with his tail between his legs, ashamed and depressed.

However tonight was HIS night, and no cashier with a perfect body and pretty smile was going to ruin it for him.

After taking a moment to recollect himself, Alex swallowed his pride and opened the door.

Through the smoky atmosphere of the club, which was only lit by the flickering of strobe lights in various colours, he could see a silhouette of bodies moving in union to the pumping music that he now realized was much louder than he had anticipated. Alex was awed by the fact that the women appeared to outnumber the men. Everywhere he looked there were hot women in sexy attire.

He had hit the jackpot, and it was worth the wait.

Alex first headed over towards the nearest bar to grab himself a Jack & Coke, which was his drink of choice. With his drink in hand, he then proceeded to scan the room for potential targets, being very careful in his observations because he thought that by choosing a woman who appeared to be alone he could maximize his chances of getting at least a phone number or two.

Within minutes Alex laid his eyes upon a brunette whom at first glance appeared to be very open to advances and seemed to be alone. Physically this girl was flawless: perched upon her six inch heels were long slender legs that lead up to a perfectly shaped ass gripped tightly by a brown mini skirt. Her chest was averaged sized and fit nicely inside a blouse that revealed enough cleavage to be sexy, but not enough to give off the impression that she was flaunting it on purpose.

Her face was that of a model, she had a flawless bone structure, with alluring eyes of a rare green hue, beautifully shaped lips and hair that was wavy dark brown accented by a particular shine that was hard to miss. This woman was the type that any sane man would take for his wife.

Alex approached her.

_Three hours later..._

After being hastily dismissed by the brunette bombshell and a multitude of other women that Alex had attempted to approach afterwards, he began to slip back into the depression that he had become all too familiar with. Now sitting in the darkest corner of the club, inhaling shot after shot hoping that it will provide a temporary relief of the pain he felt, Alex began to curse himself for getting his hopes up.

"How could I have been so stupid, I mean, I really believed that tonight would be different!" he said silently to himself. "I give up; I'll just leave the rest of my life for fate to decide."

Meanwhile, Alex had been observing a group of guys in the VIP area for the past hour. They've been laughing, popping bottles of champagne, inviting various groups of women up to their table then swapping them out for another group of girls after telephone numbers have been exchanged, have had the most beautiful women in the club sitting in their laps grinding on them, and to top if off, each of the men have kissed multiple women. These guys seem to have it all figured out.

Alex hated them.

In Alex's mind, it made just as much logical sense as trying to understand Einstein. Most of those guys weren't as good looking as him, so why was it that they could have their pick of the litter while he only had a half empty bottle of rum and the knowledge that he had yet another night to add to the list of those he would like to forget? It's simply not fair, and Alex couldn't even stand to watch them any longer.

It disgusted him to know of the fact that those guys appeared as if they lived the high life regularly while he could not even manage to have one single night of success.

He threw back one final shot and began making his way towards the exit.

On his way out of the club, Alex's curiosity finally got the better of him; he simply couldn't leave until he found out exactly what those guys have that he didn't. What made them so special?

Fearing any more added rejection, Alex decided to ask the only person who would most likely respond positively to his questions, if not for any reason other than the fact that Alex was a paying customer and that it would be an obligation to humor him.

The bartender.

Alex approached the bar, and half way there he began to have second thoughts and stops himself. "What if he thinks that I'm strange for asking about those guys? I would if I were him," he said to himself. However, his need to know how that group of men were so unbelievably successful with women overpowered all of his fears.

Alex cautiously stepped up to the bar. "Those guys up there really know how to party, do you know them?"

Sensing the hesitation in Alex's voice, the bartender replied in a snobbish tone. "All I know is that they come in here about once a month and every time it's the same thing. Women, bubbly and their usual VIP table". Alex could have guessed that, but it wasn't the answer that he was looking for.

"Do you know who they are? Are they rich or something?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, all I care about is that they tip well. I think they all work together on a web site or something," replied the bartender, and then he added. "I do know that they don't pay for their VIP status, the owner's daughter has the hots for that one up there in the red shirt; she always puts them on the list herself."

Still not satisfied, Alex came to the conclusion that the bartender wasn't likely to tell him what he wanted to hear. Besides, he could tell that the bartender was becoming annoyed from being diverted from his work. After all, his vocal tone was becoming reminiscent of the way in which women typically talk towards Alex when they want him to kick rocks.

As Alex turned to walk towards the exit even more depressed than before, he suddenly felt a firm finger tapping him on his right shoulder. The bartender held out a black business card with a glossy finish.

"What's this? Let me guess, you're going to play a joke on me? It's supposed to be a hot woman's number, right?"

With an unsurprised look on his face, the bartender replies, "You wanted to know about those guys, didn't you? Just take it. Every time they are in here I find some of these cards near their table while we are cleaning up; maybe it'll help answer your questions."

Still thinking it was nothing more than some sort of cruel joke, Alex swiped the card out of the bartender's hand and left the club.

He had forgotten how cold it was, and now with the ever present knowledge of his night being a total failure the harsh wind seemed to amplify the situation. During the walk through the parking lot towards his car, Alex took a quick glance at the business card that the bartender had given him.

Printed on the front of it in a classy, yet professional font read the words "The Paragon Project" and below that was some sort of website. Upon flipping the card over to view the reverse side, half expecting to see a fake telephone number below a woman's name, Alex was surprised to find only three letters printed in a large, bold font, "TIC". This card was mysterious indeed, and raised even more questions in Alex's mind.

What is this Paragon Project? What does TIC stand for?

He was determined to find out.

The very moment that Alex arrived home at his lonely apartment, he immediately sat down in front of his computer and typed in the web site address that was printed on the front of the card.

Within minutes, Alex was plunged into a vast new world that he never knew existed, a world in which every man has equal ability to develop the skills needed to seduce and date the woman of their dreams, regardless of their past failures, looks, money or popularity.

This new world that Alex had discovered felt alive, fresh and real. It felt like a new beginning, and it was.

Ironically, that night actually WAS the night when Alex's life took a turn for the better. It was that night when he began an all new journey that ultimately led to him living the type of lifestyle that he always wanted and deserved.

"Wow. I guess I can relate to it. Well, that's enough for now. I'll continue tomorrow," Simon said.

"No, no, no!" Alvin shook Simon by his shirt. "You see, that's the problem with you; you're always delaying valuable moments! That's why you need my help, bro. You should take the first step, and take it right now, before it's too late!"

"Wait a minute," said Simon. "How do I know if I can really trust you on this?"

"Because every word in there is true," said Alvin matter-of-factly. "In fact," he whispered, away from Brittany's reach, "it's how I got Brit wrapped around my little finger."

Simon folded his arms. "I'm still not convinced. Swear that everything you've said is the truth."

Alvin put his left hand on the booklet and held up his right hand.

"I swear on the Paragon Project Course," he replied in a solemn manner.

Simon sighed; this was surely going to lead him down a road he felt he wasn't prepared to take. "Fine. What should I do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? Go back home and look up the website. That should teach you what to do next. And if you still need a guide to figure it out, please don't hesitate to call me."

"I certainly won't," said Simon dryly.

He shot Alvin a final glare before he picked up the booklet and left for home.


	3. Problematic

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, you might have been wondering what was Jeanette up to.

You're about to find out…

"Hey, Phil?" a dazed Jeanette asked seductively.

Phillip lowered his gaze. "Yes? What is it?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what? This?"

Then he proceeded to make out with her again.

**2 hours later**

"That's enough. Miss Miller might scold me again if I kept you up," Phil said.

Jeanette wished it could have gone on, but she nodded. "Ok, drive me home."

After 5 minutes of driving, they finally arrived.

"See you at school!" Jeanette said, her voice strangely tinged with a sweet tone.

As she walked to her porch, she saw a silhouetted figure sitting on the chair. Approaching cautiously, she was surprised when she saw that it was just Simon.

"So, how was your date?" Simon asked her.

"Much better than you, obviously…" she said in an icy tone.

"Well, that's fine with me. I'm just glad you finally found your **TRUE LOVE**," he said, emphasizing on the true part.

"Oh" she replied, taken aback.

Meanwhile, she was thinking:

"_He seemed unaffected by the matter. What's gotten into him? And he seems changed. But I'd better not make any hasty decisions."_

Then she went inside, but not before saying a fleeting goodnight to Simon.

"That went well," Simon said to himself.

Then, suddenly, his ears perked up as he heard a rustling nearby.

"Who's there?" he asked, scanning the area for the source of the sound.

No reply.

"Come on out; I already heard you," he said cautiously.

And with that said, Alvin and Brittany rolled out of the bush they were hiding in, laughing all the while.

"Stop it, Alvin!" Brittany giggled in between her fits.

"Not until you surrender!" he replied.

Simon slapped his forehead."Why am I stuck with you two dolts? Come on, let's go home."

As they walked home, Alvin saw a group of girls walking on the sidewalk.

"Hey, check it out! Chicks at twelve o'clock!" he whistled.

"Okay… I'll just ignore them and go on home," Simon said, hesitantly.

"And let another opportunity to learn slip from your grasp? Not on my watch, you don't," said Alvin, pulling Simon by the ear towards the girls.

"Ow, stop, that hurts!" he exclaimed.

"Now, watch how I do it. Meanwhile, why don't you check out the opening section of the crash course booklet I gave you?"

And with that said, he and Brittany proceeded to approach the group.

Simon rifled through the pages and found what he was looking for.

"Ah. Here it is."

Principals of Approaching

An opener is necessary for all interactions with a woman. Whenever you see the girl that you want to have the wildest night of steamy sex with, what do you do?

You use an opener on her!

If you never open the girl, you will ALWAYS have a 0% success rate and never get anywhere with girls.

Now we will cover the parts of opening and approaching that you need to have in place, and I will demonstrate how essential they are and why they work.

Interest

When the AFC male approaches a girl or girls that he has an interest in, she will always know what he is up to, what he wants, and how she is going to get away from this loser.

This is because he has telegraphed his interest; he's made it obvious what his intentions are with his signals and words. By doing this, he puts the woman on her guard, and her "bitch shields" go up.

As a result, she becomes unreceptive to talking to this man, since he is like all of the other annoying losers who hit on her every day. This also raises the girl's social value, and gives her more power, which will hurt you later down the road in later interactions with this girl.

By now, you should be wondering, _"How can I avoid this trap like the plague?" _It's simple.

Instead of showing interest, use the concept of "active disinterest." When a guy says something to a girl like, _"Hey there hot ass," _he is being extremely aggressive and doing nothing to conceal his interest for that girl. When a guy says something to the tune of, _"Hi,_ _you look extremely radiant tonight…may I please buy you a drink," _he is coming off like the biggest AFC wimp in the universe, but still doing nothing to hide his intentions with that girl.

You should act the part of Switzerland and always be neutral when you open.

Don't be too aggressive, and don't be too wimpy. This will give you the most possible options for directing the interaction whichever way you want and will also not put girl's guard up.

However, you can't just sit there and be boring. You must engage the girl in an ambiguous and interesting way. The ideal goal is to have her suspect that you are interested, but have her unable to tell for sure.

This will give you the chance to take her over the edge, but also leaves you on her mind as the "challenge"; the guy who's different and not drooling over her to begin with.

Openers

An opener is beginning a conversation with a set or single girl that you are going to be interacting with.

In this section, I won't cover the openers themselves. Instead, I will discuss four things that make openers as effective as they possibly can be.

Intruders

When you are going about your daily travels and life, you are within your own personal bubble. Someone can't just go up to you and start talking with you mid-conversation; if they do, you'd think they are a complete freak.

That's because of your personal bubble, and the same thing holds true when you are approaching women. This is where you must use an intruder, so you can get into that girl's personal bubble in a way that feels natural.

Common Intruders

• Hey: There are many ways you can use the intruder "Hey."

It requires that the target interact with you and can be used with either a "Hey there," or something more forceful, such as, "HEY!" It's also not as much of a formal greeting as is the intruder "Hi."

• Yo: The intruder "Yo" is a completely informal greeting, and is used for more fun situations.

"Yo" also works very well when you're opening a group, and can be used forcefully if you wish.

• Hi: "Hi" is much more of a formal greeting than an intruder such as "Yo" or "Hey." The intruder "Hi" works best in quieter, more formal situations or in a situation where eye contact has already been made. Using "Hi" in a forceful way would be very ineffective.

• Hold it: "Hold it" is an extremely forceful intruder, and should only be used in a forceful manner, or it will come off very badly.

It works best when your target is walking or doing some other activity that you need them to stop doing so you can run your opener.

Timing

It is always best to approach as quickly as you can after you find your target or targets! The main reason for this is that the longer you wait, the more you will want to stay in your comfort zone and not approach.

Your mind will start to doubt the decision to approach, and you will come up with false reasons and excuses to stay behind. I've seen many targets leave while guys were going through this debating stage, and that should never happen.

If the girl happens to see you eying her and waiting for an eternity before approaching, she will think that you're either strange or just AFC.

Don't give fear time to set in, don't allow her the chance to leave, and don't let her witness you being an AFC loser. Just go!

Tonality

Tonality is something that can easily be overlooked while approaching women, but is something that can also have a great effect, and you control whether that effect is positive or negative.

Imagine a peaceful song being sung to you by your favourite artist.

Now, imagine a shrill police siren going off right next to your throbbing head.

Which one was more pleasant?

Tonality has more of an impact then we are aware of, and when we become aware of it, we can then use it to our advantage.

Women are more responsive to a man with deep tonality, which is how much your voice resonates. The pitch is pleasing to them, but it is also a sign of sexy confidence. You do not have to have a "deep voice" to have deep tonality.

In order to achieve the desired deep tonality, speak from your diaphragm instead of your throat. To see if you are doing this properly, place your hand flat on your chest, and if you are speaking from your diaphragm, you can actually feel your chest vibrate.

Another thing to keep in mind with your voice is volume, BE LOUD! If you are the most interesting story-teller in the world, but your audience can't hear you, it will do you no good.

Being loud is another alpha trait that displays the attractive confidence you are looking for, but is also necessary to be heard. Speaking softly is a sign of insecurity and also a major demonstration of lower value.

Body Language during the Approach

No, you're not seeing double. We're back on the ever-important subject of body language, but this time, it is about how your body language should be during the actual approach.

It is always important to be seen as a fun, outgoing, interesting person, but also not to convey your interest in them when you are approaching any girl. Since we know this, you must now learn how to convey that through your body language.

When you are walking up to your target or targets, avoid taking a straight line approach as most guys do. It comes across as very aggressive, and girls often put their defences up before you even open your mouth.

Instead, approach from an angle and also subtly point your shoulder at your target to avoid the confrontational dead-on angle. This gives you a much less threatening presence.

While in conversation, you want to have your body language tell them that you are cool, relaxed, somewhat uninterested, and in control. Put the majority of your weight on your back foot, keep your shoulders back, and put your chest out a little bit.

Keep your feet shoulder-length apart, and SMILE! It's much easier to recover from being too happy than to recover from being a boring AFC without a pulse.

Conclusion

This is an overview of what you need to know when dealing with the basics of a successful approach.

Apply all of these steps, learn why they work in order to make them better, make more of your own, and you will see your rate of success skyrocket high!

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's helpful, alright."

"And here's my number. I can't wait to meet this boy you're talking about," one female said with a wink.

As the group of girls left, Alvin was all grins. "That went well."

"And you couldn't have done it without my help," Brittany added.

"Could do!"

"Could not!"

"Could do!"

"Could not!"

"Could do!"

"And after all these years, they still haven't grown out of it," Simon said whilst listening to their ranting.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled at them. "Dave's probably waiting for us at home."

"Of course. We'll continue this tomorrow. But here's the number of the girl I managed to hook up with," said Alvin, handing Simon a slip of paper.

"Don't forget to test your phone game on her. You'll be surprised by the results. Now, I've got to go. Dave said I could sleep over at the Millers. My things are already there."

"Fine," Simon said, heading for home.

Brittany turned to face Alvin with a worried look. "You think he'll be able to take it?"

"I don't know, baby… I just don't know," Alvin replied in a sad tone.

Author's Note:

This story won't continue unless I have 5 reviews for each chapter. Sorry if I came off as demanding, but, I need inspiration right now...

The most important thing you can remember is to stay cool at all times.  
The only person you have to impress is the one wearing your own shoes.  
Live life on your terms and go out to entertain yourself.  
The others will see how good of a time you are having and will join you.

~Paragon


	4. Hmm Maybe

Chapter 4

The first thing that Simon did once he arrived home was to bolt up to his room and he rummaged frantically in his cabinet. He wiped a sweat from his brow when he finally found his old cell phone. Then he took out the CC Book and read the guidelines for the phone game:

**Drop It Like It's Hot**

_Most AFCs have completely the wrong idea about the phone and everything related to using it. Utilizing the phone in the wrong way can result in you ruining all of the great field work that you've done._

_It's time to be set on the right track:_

• _Do NOT spend hours on the phone. You are a male of high status, and you have other things to do. If you don't, you don't need to project that to her. Get off the phone after no longer than ten minutes._

"I don't do that, thank goodness," Simon commented.

• _Do NOT sit back, listen to and "comfort" her about her problems, especially about other guys! This is a one-way ticket to the friend zone. You're not Dr. Phil, an emotional tampon or her AFC best-friend. Don't act like it! She won't gain any attraction for you, despite what you think, when you act as a bitch for her problems. You're the alpha, and that's not what you do._

"Well," shrugged Simon, "it's time to change that attitude, then."

• _Do NOT call her a million times a week for no reason at all. This is a sure-fire way to get on her nerves, display that you have no life and make her lose the attraction she has gained for you, simply because this is pure AFC behavior._

• _Do NOT call her on the day you want to take her out (unless you are going on an instant date when you first meet her). Always give at least two or three days notice as this will lead to much better results._

• _Do NOT leave a million and one messages begging her to hang out with you and saying how amazing she is. This will only chase her away, and it completely lowers your social value and gives her all of the power._

• _Do NOT worry about the "three days to call rule". The true purpose of this rule is to keep AFCs from calling the instant they get the number and hanging all over her. If you wait at least two days, you will be fine. It doesn't really matter when you call, as long as it's not right after you've met her or too long and she's lost the initial excitement about you._

• _Do NOT call a girl much more often if she's your "girlfriend". You can call her a couple of times more each week than you would a booty call or new girl, but don't bombard her or you will end up chasing her away._

• _Do NOT bug the piss out of a girl when setting up the initial meeting. Call her twice with caller-id block, and a third without. If she doesn't answer the third time, leave a non-needy, funny message._

"Well, I think I can remember all that," he said.

Simon then switched gazes between the number Alvin gave him and his cell phone alternately, trying to decide if he should call or not. He eventually did and was surprised to recognize the voice from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Anna, sorry to bother you at a moment's notice, but this will just take a quick second."

"What is it? And I'm glad to hear your voice again." Anna asked, sounding intrigued.

"Well, there's this girl that I picked to give a present to on Valentine's Day. I was wondering if you could give me some tips." He asked, eager for an answer.

"Here's what we'll do. Meet me at the mall at 10 am on Saturday. Then we'll browse for some gifts," she replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm not free till Thursday. But Monday at 4 is good for me." Simon answered back, remembering the rule of keeping in control

"Cool, I'll see you then. I got to go. Mom's calling for help in the kitchen,"Anna said before ending the call.

Simon slipped his phone into his pocket and sighed. For a conversation that awkward, at least it still went well.

"Simon, dinner's ready!" Dave called from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm coming!"

**At the table:**

"How have you been lately? Any problems?" Dave asked his middle son casually.

Simon locked eyes with his foster father and replied "None, dad," then he looked away and added in a whisper. "None that you can help me with."

"Hey Simon, care to join us at the Millers' house for a sleepover?" Theodore piped up.

"Sure, have you packed your things?" asked Simon.

"Not yet, I wanted us to prepare together," Theodore replied, with a smirk pasted on his lips.

"_There's something fishy going on here… but he's my brother! He can't be up to something…" _Simon pondered to himself.

"Well, let's eat. I made these myself," Dave said, gesturing to the food on the table. There were plates of spaghetti, chicken, a dip bowl, a pitcher of juice and of course, plates and spoons.

"Care to say grace?" Simon looked around the table.

"I'll do it!" Theodore said again, eager to dig in.

That being said, they prayed and ate.

**30 Minutes later**

"That was splendid! Next time call me when you cook, Dad! I want to know how you do it!" Theodore exclaimed, his eyes twinkling like stars.

"Of course, but right now, you should prepare your things." Dave glanced at his watch. It read 7:48 P.M. "And hurry up. I still have to walk you there."

"Come on… It's just a block away! What could happen? " Simon asked.

"Just hurry up! I'm excited to know what Ellie wanted to say to me!" Theodore said, anticipation radiating from his voice.

_So that's what it was about, not some talk about me_, Simon said to himself, relieved.

They entered their respective rooms and prepared themselves.

**15 minutes and an impatient call from Dave later…**

"Ok! I'm ready!" they both chorused.

"Let's go" Dave replied.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the Millers house. Dave rang the doorbell and almost immediately, Miss Miller opened it.

"Oh come on in boys. So glad to have you here," She said in an old but enthusiastic voice.

Dave looked at his boys for a bit then replied, "Well, I better get going. Claire's probably waiting for me on the front porch."

"Well good luck with her! Wish you success!" she called out as Dave set off running back home.

The boys and the chipettes gathered in the living room and laid down their things. Miss Miller told them that they were allowed to stay up till 11 pm. The chipmunks looked at the wall clock and saw that the time was still 9:00 pm. They had two hours left to kill.

"Geez, this will get super boring!" Alvin exclaimed.

"How about we play a game?" Eleanor suggested.

"I'm outta here. I'm going to go talk to Jeanette" Simon excused himself from the group and walked to the direction of the sofa.

"Go get her, Alpha…." Alvin whispered to him.

"I plan to." He replied, a smirk forming on the corner of his lips.

He proceeded to initiate a conversation with Jeanette.

**Meanwhile, at the game...**

"Yes!" Eleanor said when the bottle landed straight on Theodore.

"Soooo, Theodore, Truth or Dare?" Alvin asked, grinning maliciously.

"I'd go with dare," Theodore trembled, already thinking of about a dozen ways of torture from Alvin.

"I want you to sing a song that Ellie likes in front of her…" he said in an ending tone.

"_That's easy" Theodore thought._

"…With nothing but your underpants on!" Alvin continued in a triumphant tone.

"_Damn, spoke too soon"_

Theodore shakily stood in front of Eleanor and then suddenly stooped his face toward her ear and asked "So, what's the surprise?"

"You'll know in due time. But for now, do what he says or else he'll throw a fit." She replied, glancing at Alvin's annoyed and bored face.

With that said, Theodore threw off his clothes and did what he was asked to do…

**2 hours later**

"Well, we better get going… it's time," Brittany said to the group.

"Yeah, yeah, just go already, ok?" Alvin yawned.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they were surprised at what they saw.

"He's getting through." Alvin smiled.


	5. Heat & Tension

**Chapter 5**

_"Well, we better get going… it's time," Brittany said to the group._

_"Yeah, yeah, just go already, ok?" Alvin yawned._

_When they got to the bottom of the stairs they were surprised at what they saw._

_"He's getting through." Alvin smiled.  
_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jeanette asked. "Philip might get a little suspicious"

"Relax; Quit being so tense. You'll see soon enough." Simon replied casually.

They were riding in Simon's Porsche 997, (courtesy of Alvin) en route to a club that he picked specially for tonight's circumstances.

He reached into his inner coat pocket and fingered the small slip of paper that was his pass to this club.

If Alvin was standing next to him, Simon would've imagined his brother with a smirk on his face and saying, "_You may pat yourself on the back now; you've just reached the achievement point!"_

"Your wait is over. We're here!" Simon said.

The club was pretty standard; there was a neon sign to the right that said Player's, a fitting name for tonight's occasion.

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" he said in the most suave tone he could muster

"Be glad to" she replied, apparently being affected by the blisteringly cold air.

They were about to walk in but a bouncer stopped them. "Your pass, please" he said in an intimidating tone.

Simon searched his pockets, but found out that that small slip of paper was gone.

"Damn, please wait here. I'm going back to the car" Simon whispered to Jeanette.

"But…" she started to say, but Simon was gone.

He made his way to the parking lot and opened the door to his car. He looked at the driver's seat: Nothing. Dashboard: Nothing. Getting desperate, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Alvin's number. He waited… The tension was killing him. "Pick up, come on…" Finally, the voice of his older brother sounded on the speaker, along with the sound of club music

"Hello?"

"Yo, Simon! Where are you bro? We're already at the VIP table waiting for you…"

"Yeah, well, I'm in a jam right now. I lost my pass to the club. Can you come and help me?"

"Sure. Go to the club door now" Alvin said with a "rest assured" tone.

Simon's tension finally relieved, he went to his date for tonight.

"_If all goes well, you will be mine, and only mine. My dearest Jeanette"_ he thought, a smirk forming on his lips.

Meanwhile, Jeanette was getting bored standing there when she saw someone who looked familiar, she looked closely and confirmed her suspicions: It was Philip! And what even shocked her more was that he was with another girl! A tornado of emotions exploded from her heart; whether to feel angry of sad, she didn't know. She was about to go there and make him explain himself when Simon entered the fray.

"Come on Jeanette. Problem solved" he said, practically dragging Jeanette to the club entrance, where Alvin was waiting for them with a particularly hot chick in tow.

"Well? Come on in! You're all clear to enter" he said.

And so they went inside, where they were greeted with the sounds of loud party music and a smoky atmosphere. Simon saw his elder brother part with his 'date' and went towards him.

"Hey bro, do you still have that Crash course book that I gave you?" he asked, casually draping his arm around his shoulder.

"Sure. Why?"

"I want you to meet some 'friends' that I just met here."

"But what about Jeanette?" He replied, glancing at her direction. "I can't just leave her there!"

"Well, go talk to her. This is pretty important." Alvin replied, disappointed.

Simon went to his date's direction and initiated a conversation with her.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Not really" she replied monotonously.

Simon read her body language, a skill he recently obtained, and deducted that something fishy was going on.

"_Probably a boy," _he thought. "I've got to solve this dilemma, but how?"

It didn't take him long to figure out why.

_It's him! Philip!_

Upon closer inspection, he discovered that he was chatting avidly with another woman. _"Damn him!"_ Part of him wanted to go there and rip his body to shreds for double-crossing his beloved Jeanette, but the other part kept him from doing so.

"Hey bro? You okay?" a voice sounded behind him, snapping him out of his trance.

"What?" he replied, startled, and then he turned to face Alvin. "I'm ok. It was nothing" he continued. He sounded quite hurt, but was trying to brush it off.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Alvin stated, his experience letting him know that something was wrong.

"Anyway, come on. Your surprise is waiting for you."

Simon followed his brother, but not before picking up a very bored Jeanette along the way.

When they got to the V.I.P table, he was greeted by 4 more people, excluding Alvin.

He took a seat for himself and Jeanette, and faced forward toward his brother's direction.

"Where's my surprise?" Simon asked.

"Look over here."

Simon looked to where his brother was pointing, and a look of satisfaction spread across his face.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/N: This has been an exhausting chapter to write! I know it's pretty short, but bear with me. Simon's in for a big surprise!


	6. Chapter 6

Philip's Past Life

A/N: We will be leaving Simon and Jeanette's predicament to the next chapter. What good is an OC without a background?

*The Player's Pub and Inn. 7:15 PM*

Philip sat by himself in a dark corner, drinking up his margaritas when someone approached him.

"So, Philip, care to tell me more about your past life?" A woman, apparently named Charisse, asked. Her attire alone stood well out amongst the rest as she hotly sat next to him.

"Well," He whispered, leaning in close to her. "If you must know, come a little closer, and I'll tell you all about me" he finished.

With a slight 'humph' in agreement, she scooted a little closer; eager to listen.

"Well now," He began, taking another swig of his drink. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The middle..."

"Hehe, alright..." He chuckled, lifting his glass as he took another swig. "It all started..."

* Flashback: *

Age 12: Primary School, Grade 6; 11:00 A.M. Friday; Philip's POV

"Hey Philip, doing anything this lunch?" Derek asked me from behind as I looked back to face him.

Derek Ramsey was a bit on the nerdy side. He was about 4 ft 3, covered in the occasional acne problem that was typical for all would-be-teens. He was dressed in the typical school uniform that the school provided.

" You can come with me and fool around." Suggested Vanz beside him.

This guy's name's Vancery De la Paz; better known as Vanz, as the nickname he went by was for of those naturally born with a talent for catching the eyes of women. He was casually dressed on a black t-shirt with the words "Slipknot" with a wicked star background on the front. Unlike Derek, his face was visibly spotless as he stood at about 4 ft 7 in height.

"Actually, I have a date." I spat nonchalantly.

"A date?" Derek grinned, looking rather impressed.

"A date?" Vanz inquired, sounding rather flat. "I wonder which girl was blind enough to go with you?" he added, a lace of venom and sarcasm in his tone.

I shot a blunt glare at his direction as I replied...

"Monica. Got a problem with her?"

Vanz looked at me speechless, a small smirk was etching on his face.

"On second thought, scratch what I said earlier." He said in a teasing tone, "Whatever you do, don't act like you always do. Or you're screwed."

"Yeah right. As if she will ever reject me..." I fired back, clearly not amused.

"Guys," Derek interrupted, "It nice for us to go having our little chit-chat, but shouldn't we be going to class?"

Vanz and I stared at him blankly before we slapped our foreheads and together, scrambled toward our next class: History; where, unfortunately, we had to suffer an hour's worth of nothing in.

12:00nn, When history class ends:

"I swear that class gets more boring every day we attend it!" Vanz complained, thrashing his arms about.

The Derek and I both nodded in agreement, when I looked at my watch and checked the time.

"Anyway, I'm already late for my date." I sighed, running off to the cafeteria. "I'll see you guys later..." that said, I left then there in the hallway; eager for my date with Monica.

End Flashback

"So how did the date go?" She asked, rather intrigued.

"Horrible..." I tipsily replied. "I should have taken Vancery's advice..."

"Alright mister," She demanded, "Tell me what happened..."

Continue Flashback: Cafeteria...

I sat uncomfortably on my chair, waiting for my date.

"She keeps making me wait." I complained to myself. "Maybe I should have just gone with my friends."

Just then, as I was about to get up and leave, a very disgruntled Monica came and immediately sat on the chair across mine. An uncomfortable silence ensued; with it getting to me, I decided to make the first move.

"So, how was class?" I asked

"Boring." She replied plainly.

"But wasn't that article on Science interesting?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

As soon as those words were said, she was gone in 3 seconds flat.

Defeated, I got up and trudged to my friends' table and sat down on the free seat; my heart internally devastated.

"Lemme guess, you were boring?" Vanz asked, looking all smart-ass on me.

"You aren't exactly helping me here..." I snapped back, glaring at him.

Derek was busy reading a book since he finished eating.

"Well," Vanz spoke as he got up, with a somewhat hungry look on his face. "Now that she's free, I'm going to take my chances with her. That okay with you?"

I paid no attention to him, and continued to play with my food; still reeling from the inner destruction and utter humiliation I just experienced.

Vanz continued talking to me, but I was too absorbed in my own world to care.

End Flashback:

"And that was my first experience with relationships" I said groggily, gulping down the last of my margarita.

Charisse patted my back and cooed in my ear. "Aw, don't worry about it. That's the past now."

"Besides, you'll always have me." She added seductively, whispering in my ear.

I then knew that he had found the perfect wife.

"Come on, let's go to my house and we'll continue this little chat." I said, taking her arm and leading her to my car.

I know, another short story… The next chapter will deal with how he transformed from an AFC to an Alpha Male. (Yes. His story is somewhat similar to Simon and Jeanette.)

Thnx to Wind and Perry for the support and edit!

Peace: Paragon…


End file.
